mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Saint Yakob
'''Saint Yakob '''was the adoptive father of Emperor Potatocis. He was a mild mannered and kind man, with a wife named Jelsian. Together they gave Potatocis good Spud values, and were better parents then The Emperor ever was. The lives together in Harnfern. One day he was murdered by a friend, in front of the eyes of young Potatocis, outing a great impression on the young emperor. He is of the Brightfern Dynasty, which is Potatocis official last name. Appearance History Early Life Born to William the Weathered, in the town of Jorshold, he had a hard childhood. His father, a widower, after his wife died in a starship crash, could not handle living in the town without her. So William and his boy took the long trip to Harnfern, where there grandfather lived, because with the death of his wife much of his money was lost, and he was poor. When they finally made it, Yakob had many cars from the journey. They neighbored his Grandfather, Gotinfeld, and had a nice home. William got a job as a farmer. Yakob loves learning, and attended many schools. At the age of 14, he to went to work on Harnfern Harnfern Farm with his father. There he worked hard, and became famous for the quality of his work. Middle Days At 22, he set up his own small farm with his father, called William and Yakobs Harnfern Imperium. Two years later, his father died. He mourned. But soon another would enter his lie. Jelsian. He met her in a Lumpkin field, and they fell in love. Eventually they married, and two years after that, at 28, a small pod appeared outside of his home. Him and his wife went to the pod, and opened it. Inside was a small Primarch...simply known as II to his creator, but who Yakob called...Potatocis. Jelsian quickly took him inside. Intense searching ensued of his father, but none came. So they adopted him. Later Life After they took him in, they taught him to read and many other skills, impressed by his speed at learning. Yakob and the boy formed a intense bond of love, the father and on taught each other, and Jelsian secretly wished it was a girl. A When Potatocis reached teen hood the war began, at first Yakob sheltered him, but on seeing his unnatural skill in battle let Potatocis join the Militia. All though tho time, Yakob improved his farm, and befriended the red eyed Yikkin. He was filled with pride at Potatocis successes. And he was called to defense of Harnfern many times. One day, visiting Potatocis tragedy struck. While skiing to Potatocis, Yikken snuck up and stabbed him through the heart, proclaiming Potatocis had killed his son, and he was going to kill Yakob anyways sooner or later. Potatocis tore him in half. This was the death of Yakob. Sainthood Potatocis made a successful push to canonize him in the dawn of the Republic. He became the Saint of Farmers. A popular shrine of him is in Harnfern, known as the Farmers Shrine, and another made by Potatocis in Esolia. The Spuds of Spudican love him. Category:Characters Category:Republic Category:Potato Category:Deceased